Save the Best for Last
by Kii
Summary: It’s a Bra and Goten fic my first DBZ. I am a big romance fan so if you don't like mush or angst much don't read...BUT if you do like a happy ending then by all means proceed and enjoy!


Ok Peeps! This is my first DBZ fic so be nice. Just to let yall know I don't own DBZ at all. A couple of big companies do and as long as they keep new stuff coming out Ill be only too happy to let them keep it. ^_^* But please don't sue me I'm not worth it I am just a poor college student with no life so think twice ok? All you would get would be a ball of lint, a stick of gum and a rubber chicken…if my friend ever brings it back. : P Well with further ado…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Save the Best for Last

Bra gazed longingly at the bright orange sunset in front of her wishing she had a certain someone to share it with. Taking a deep breath Bra carelessly pushed off the ground causing the small rocks that covered the playground to fly and setting the ancient swing into motion. The swing creaked and moaned as she slowly she pumped her long legs, getting higher and higher into the air. She was 18 now, a beautiful young woman. Her hair silky and smooth, her eyes bright and shinning, her body filled out perfectly, she was a model for the biggest companies in Satan City and yet the one person she wished would notice the change was oblivious to her. 

'Why? Why does he do this to me?' 

Tears gathered in her crystalline eyes as Bra drug her shoes against the ground to stop herself, causing the rocks to fly every which way. Angrily Bra shut her eyes. 

'No... I promised I wouldn't cry over him...I promised myself I wouldn't...' Two tears slipped from under her dark lashes as a sob worked its way up from deep within her throat.

How long had she loved him? Ever since she was a child she supposed. He was always there, to make her laugh, dry her tears, protect her from her older brother Trunks. Bra let out a little laugh at that, a ghost of a smile graced her lips. 

"Goten..."

His name was a prayer to her in so many ways. Just his smile could make her day light up. That stupid, goofy, Son grin. 

They had been through so much together. He turned to her mostly for advice on girls, or in particular Paris. 

Paris and Goten had been going out since High School. She was a country girl real simple, really pretty. The perfect girlfriend or wife… or so Goten thought. Their relationship had lasted years. Everyone was waiting for Goten to propose to her. Chichi, Goten's mother, wanted to plan a big wedding and was getting anxious. As she so tactfully put it "her boy wasn't getting any younger." Goten had come to her on advice on how to plan the most romantic evening and pop the question. It broke her heart to tell him her fantasy. 

Closing her eyes she pictured it again. Tilting her head back she imagined Goten and her on a romantic walk through a park. The cherry blossoms drifting all around them in a fragrant snow fall. Slowly and sweetly he would kiss her and hold her tight to him. Then every so gallantly he would kneel down on one knee and look her straight in the eyes and…Bra shook her head to rid it of the image. Well he followed her advice to the T' unfortunately Paris had other ideas. 

Paris didn't want to get married yet. She had too many things in life ahead of her that she never knew about until she had meet Goten. Ever so carelessly Paris told him good bye and that she will see him around. Not even realizing how she hurt Goten so deeply.

'How long ago was that? Has it really been two years?' 

Just thinking about the hurt in his eyes that day as he came back to Capsule Corps made Bra's heart ache. Oh how she wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok…to kiss his tears away, and whisper soothing words to make him forget all about that wretched girl. But being his _adoptive_ little sister she just patted him on the back and let him cry silently. 

Since then there had been a few girls in and out of Goten's life but no one serious. Both Goten and Bra had both watched Trunks and Marron's relationship deepen then, finally marriage, last spring. Bra sighed as she recalled Goten looking damn good in that tux. She smiled as she remember the air head of a date be had brought. The entire night she was pretty sure Goten was hiding behind her.

Taking another deep breath Bra looked at the setting sun. It was barely visible now the stars making their appearance one by one. Twinkling into the nights existence. 

'Which one is mine...I have wished on so many of them.'

Closing her eyes and putting her hands in prayer Bra concentrated. She was so focused she never heard the person approach her from behind.

'Please...this time...let it be the one...' Bra wished desperately.

"Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may..."

Suddenly a deep vioce interuppted her from behind.

"I wish I might...have this wish I wish tonight"

Bra stiffened as she slowly turned in the swing to look at the man standing behind her bathed in the early moonlight.

"May I ask what you are wishing for B-chan?"

Bra forced a smile flashing her white teeth.

"It was nothing Goten …What are you doing here?"

Goten tilted his head to the side and gazed at Bra drinking in the sight of her. The crescent moon above bathed her in a soft, white light as the suns last rays disappeared from the sky. To him she looked like a goddess. 

'When had she grow up?' Goten pondered. He had known Bra since she was but a baby. She was always there to tag along and get Trunks and him in trouble. At first she was a bother and as they got older the little sister he never had. But now...she was as much his best friend as Trunks was, despite the 10-year age difference.

She was there for him all through those troubled times with Paris...and the after affects of their break up. To give him advice, a shoulder to cry on, and the love he craved. Of course there have been the few girls in-between but she was always there for him, and he hoped she always would be.

"Goten? Are you ok?"

Goten shook his head to clear it and looked straight into Bra's crystal blue eyes fighting the rising blush he knew was in his cheeks thanking Dende for the darkness.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine B-chan. What are you doing out here all alone? Everyone is looking for you."

Cautiously Goten made his way to her. Grabbing the chains of the swing and pulling them back then letting go.

"Nothing really...just thinking."

Bra's voice fell to a whisper as she felt Goten's hand on her back pushing her gently on the swing.

"About what?"

Bra smiled as Goten's voice took on that curious tone.

"Well...if I tell you do you promise not to tell Trunks?"

Goten let out a little laugh and pushed Bra a little higher.

"I cross my heart."

"Hope to die?"

"Of course B-chan"

Bra took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Well you see...there is this guy..."

Goten froze almost getting hit by the swing as Bra came back.

'Am I too late? Has she found someone else, someone her own age?'

"And I like him a lot...I mean I have liked him forever and we are good friends but I don't think he thinks of me that way. He keeps coming to me with these women problems and wants me to help him with them...and it breaks my heart everytime."

Goten scowled behind Bra grabbing the swing and slowing it to a stop moving behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Have you told him how you feel yet?"

His voice sounded gruff to him but Bra didn't seem to notice, as she just shook her head no.

"No... I mean I just don't understand what's wrong with him. How can he give his love to someone else and share his dreams with me."

Bra sighed and leaned back into Goten closing her eyes while fighting back the tears again.

"B-chan... you...should tell him how you feel." 

Goten felt like his heart was in a vice. 

"I can't Goten...he doesn't think of me that way.

"And how do you know that B-chan?"

Taking a deep breath Bra turned around and looked at Goten.

"Because...he is practically face to face with me and he still has no clue."

Bra held her breath watching Goten's eyes as understanding dawned on him. A slow smile worked its way across Goten's face and Bra let out her breath in a soft hiss. Slowly Goten bent down and placed his forehead on top of Bra's dropping it down till it rested in the curve of her nose holding her close to him. 

Goten felt his world tilt.

'It was me...thank you Dende she was talking about me!'

Slowly Goten backed up, placing one hand on each side of her face and brought his lips down to meet hers in a sweet gentle kiss. For one blissful moment time stopped for the both of them. The world seemed to fade away, as two dreams from ages ago came true. Reluctantly Goten pulled away and looked deep into Bra's eyes. Gently he wiped a tear away that had slid down her smooth cheek.

"Goten I'm sorr..."

"Bra I love you too."

Again Goten captured Bra's lips in a soul-searing kiss. Gently gathering Bra in his arms and he lifted her from the swing and spun her around. A giggle escaped Bra as she gently touched the ground, back on her own two feet; she clutched the front of Goten's shirt, the world spinning slightly.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

Goten smiled his certain smile and winked.

"They can figure it out on their own."

"What about my father?"

"Oh…"

Bra smiled softly at the confused and worried look on Goten's face. Gently she reached up and wrapped her arms around Goten's neck pulling him close to her, kissing him lightly then drawing back.

" I won't let him do anything to you Goten you know that."

Goten smiled softly and nodded his head.

" I know B-chan…I know." 

Gathering her in his arms again Goten took off into the night. Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's strong neck and shoulders. Pressing her body closer to keep warm in the cool wind Bra leaned up and ever so softly whispered into his ear.

"You know Goten…just when I thought our chance had past, you go and save the best for last."


End file.
